Ark 18 Episode 29: Resort Zombification part 3: Wolf vs Chimera
As the wind blew, the two warriors stood face to face with one another. However the snake man had shifted... showing another form of his power. " It seems as though everythings falling into place now. However... who will win now i'm not sure. We have our pawns set to fight. But then again so deos Sector Olympus. At this point and time only the strongest will survive. But don't worry story bookman. As your firs Agent, Agent Angel. I will make sure that everything falls according to your oders. Sector Olympus will not get passed us. Zeus has always been predictable... him and his stupid father..." The Lion vs The Wolf Eden and Reyna had both made there way up the tower and had been well on there way to face there opponent. While Kin stayed behind to make sure that his wouldn't take off. Playing what was called of him known as a pawn. Taking this title out of sheer pride he rushed forward into the heed of battle against an unknown enemy. '' Enter the Chimera and the Wolf " So you can change shape... Wait a Minute, you were that guy that's been following me throughout the resort... the white haired guy. I can smell you. " " Ahhh... I'm happy to see your observant. Never the less it will take more than that to defeat me. Mortal. " A stare down had commnesed between the two. There aura's flowing off one another in streams of color that florusihed in waves. Kin had met someone that would surely be his match in this paticular fight. But the better question was. Was he ready to face such an opponent.. They walked around one another. Kin being the first to attack... He kicked off his right foot and sent a powerful and yet swift combonation of kicks. But the white haired male counterd them all before sending out an attack of his own. A powerful blasting boot would have smashed Kin to the ground however. He had sprung back to his feet. Back and ready into his fighting stance as he waited for the larger male to get back down into his stance." Are you going to try now... Tasanagi? " " Heh... I was just testing the waters... lets go for it again..." For a brief moment of time. Kin simply stood there with his head down. His hair draping over his face as he stood like a primal beast waiting for his opponent to make a move. Kin took off again. However, this time when he had went out to strike against the white haired male. He attempted at countering Kin with a Kick, but kin anticipated this. Using his right leg he'd slam his foot down onto the white haired man's foot and then began to beat into him with a thunderous combonation. Beating into him non-stop. His fest bashing away into the white haired man's torso over and over again before he ended it with a 1 inch punch. Blasting him through a tree with a hard snap. As the white haired males body tumbled backwards. Kin went in to get into him even further but it would lead to a futile objective. When the white haired male had been knocked back by Kin's attack. He would have counterd by doing a full backflip, landing on his hands and when Kin had gotten close enough he would have windmilled his feet. Blasting Kin back into the ground with a kick so powerful that it caused all of the trees in a 30 foot radius to slice in half. " SPINNING HELL WINDMILL!!!" The white haired male shouted at the top of his lungs. Kin toppled backwards. His body hitting the ground with a light thud only to blast off even further off. His body hitting the ground like a tossed pebble as he was flung across the grounds continously. " Tch... the hell kind of power is that! This guy isn't human at all... is he..." After his body had toppled backwards. Kin would be met with a firce combonation of punches and kicks all aimed for his torso area. The punches had been hellish as they beat into him. His lips bursting with flows of blood the harder the male beat into him. ' This guys... he's like a lion or something... this kind power isnt right... it's like he has all of his chi. How can this be possible? ' Kin said before he finally broke free of the males combo and came in with his own. Showing off his physical capablity the most at this point. Kin kicked off the lion males chest. Sending a powerful right snap kick into his ribs, then a 5 piece punching combo that broke off into him dipping to the right of his opponent and then sending a kick to the back of his oppnents calf muscle and then pulling the lion man's head down to his right knee as he jumped in the air at the same time. Blasting his head back. However, the white haired lion would have gripped Kin by his throat. Using his superior strength he'd choke slam the young fighter 5 feet deep into the ground causing a massive crator to errupt from around his body that caused his blood to spew from his lips. The large white haired male leaped down after Kin. But what he'd find in his place was nothing but rubble. " Tch... filithy Tasanagi.. think you can hide from me..." " WHO NEEDS TO HIDE!!! " Using his offbrand Destruction chi, the ground would have errupted from under the white haired man just high enough so Kin would blast up after him. Kin soared higher then the white haired man on another thing of debree where he'd kick the other debre down ontop of the white haired man AND The debre he had been riding on. The collison of both rocks would cause a light explosion. However... Kin had used his mental chi to create a make shift string out of certain chi minerals in the ground and with it. He used the string to pull the white haired male to him while in mid air where he'd then begin to beat into him with a monstorous punch combo untill he was blasted into the ground. Flipping away, Kin had been panting. But his strength would prove to be futile as the white haired male simply stood to his full height seemingly unphased but his skin was roken and charred. " It's clear... your power has increased. But its more so in your head. Your crafty, and I will give you that... But it won't be enough... " " Yeah... Just fucking hit me already..." The white haired male smirked and with demonic ability he made easy work of Kin as he blasted forward. Smashing his face into the ground, and then raking it across the ground before tossing him a full 30 feet through the turf with ease. The Impact would prove to be hellishly painful. " A-AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Kin shouted at the top of his lungs as his face was raked through the ground. Had it not been for his physilogy. His body would have crumbled from the pressure compeltely. " Quit being weak Tasanagi... Stand up. " A Gap.jpg 3067100-0113875678-tumbl.jpg wolf_guy_v01_191.png|"... " "...." Wolf Guy v07 c63 - 106-107.jpg ''There had been a gap between there powers... and it was easily notciable. Kin watched as the white haired male stood infront of him. His eyes dead set on him.. his eyes bore into his own. And when he had... he could see feats that this monster of a man had done throughout his life. His mental chi coming into play at this very moment as he watched the white haired male walk over to him with his long black coat flowing in the wind. wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2519511.jpg wolf-guy-ookami-no-monshou-2176839.jpg '' ''" ''So... your the Kind of power Sector Olympus is packing huh... Heh. I gotta tell ya. Your one piece of work. A wolf... vs a Chimera. You even changed your apperance as a tactic to size me down. You know me to well. It's clear you've been stalking me throughout this tournament the whole time. Not going to say I'm not Impressed. But.. I dont have time to acknowledge your superiority... today you die. " " DO YOU HEAR ME DAMN YOU!" Kin shouted at the top of his lungs. Filled rage, and sheer determintation. " How can this be... there is no full moon... and yet your power radiates. And your chi... it should be nullifed... yet I can feel your powerful from even here. " The white haied male spoke in broken despair... he was territed. ".... Because I have someone to protect. Today... you'll see what a real monster is like...." The Wolf that howls.'' ''The man with the white hair baffled in overloading floods of fear... stood before the proud wolf in utter horro as his second wind came into terms. Kin wouldn't allow this fight to carry on much longer after this point. The young man hadn't transformed... but the white haired Chimera could sense the wolves overwhelming power... flowing from his physical form in exploding floods of golden blanketed chi. '' '' '' ''The proud wolf stood before the white haired chimera. And all the beast behind him could see was the flood of wolves behind him. At that very moment he could see the future that this young man behind him. Like his incarnated self before him. Kagemaru Tasanagi. He to would cause the world around him to rise beyond any of the expectations that any had seen before. He was the living breathnig will of Kagemaru Tasanagi... a man that the White haired Chimera had faced in his younger days. The only that had defeated him... '' " NO... I OUT LIVED YOU KAGEMARU. I WATCHED YOU GROW OLD AND DIE ON MT.OLYMPUS I LAUGHED AT YOU AS YOU AGED AND DIED... HOW CAN IT BE THAT YOU STILL LIVE, THROUGH ANOTHER. NO! NO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO KILL ME AG-GAWWWKK!!!! " " AGGHHHH!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!! " With his inhuman strength.. Kin brutally murded the Chimera in cold blood. His body coated in a lush flow of red as he made quick work of his new enemy. Allowing him to crumble under his feet in a sea of blood. Kin kept his eyes dead set on the Chimera as he dropped down to his knee's. And soon his stomach. After ripping off his leg, removing the chimera's eye, and then destroying his heart. There was nothing else that could be done. By the time Eden and the gang had made there way out of the tower. Kin would have been gone. A bloody mess as he made his way back down into the resort. " Something's coming... I can sense it down there..." He said holding his right arm. Since the lack of chi it hadn't healed all the way. " .... I have to find my father... and the others..." At that moment he would turned around to face the tower as it exploded in a massive blaze. A smile broke across his face. " Good Job... Eden... " Category:Ark 18